The invention relates to apparatus and methods for separating sample components, such as apparatus and methods for high resolution separation of sample components on microfabricated channel devices.
Sample component separation techniques (e.g., capillary electrophoresis) may be used in many diagnostic and gene identification procedures, such as gene mapping, polymorphism detection, gene sequencing and disease diagnosis, to separate deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), ribonucleic acid (RNA), proteins, or other small molecular analytes according to their physical and chemical properties. In accordance with the sample component separation technique of capillary electrophoresis, molecules are transported in a capillary (or channel) which is connected to a buffer-filled reservoir. These capillaries can also be formed by microfabrication techniques on planar (typically glass) substrates. An electric field is applied between the ends of the channel to cause the molecules to migrate. Samples are typically introduced at a high potential end and, under the influence of the electric field, move toward a low potential end of the channel. After migrating through the channel, the separated sample components are detected by a suitable detector.